<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tickety boo by missquinnuchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187661">tickety boo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missquinnuchi/pseuds/missquinnuchi'>missquinnuchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I just realized it’s kinda suggestive lol, M/M, Massage, Moaning, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Pining, On the side - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Zane~Chan, do people even read Aphmau fanfiction??, lowkey, mostly just Zane~chan though, they don’t have a fandom tag I’ll just have to fix that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missquinnuchi/pseuds/missquinnuchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The action was so perfect, Zane almost didn’t dare look at her, until her hand stilled and Zane almost whimpered from the abrupt loss of touch.<br/>Kawaii~chan’s cheeks were dusted with a pink blush and she chuckled a little. Zane guessed his face was also very visibly crimson despite what his mask and hair covered.</p>
<p>“Your muscles are tense..”</p>
<p>No shit,</p>
<p>“If you turn around.. I can give you a massage.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garroth Ro'Meave &amp; Laurance Zvahl, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tickety boo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d been laying in silence for what felt like it could stretch into days, and without a wink of sleep to give Zane relief from his exhaustion. Zane was uncomfortable and in pain. His back ached from Garroth’s excessive training and his stomach was knotted from some deep dread and worry.</p>
<p>His hand laid on his chest, it was now much firmer and compact of muscle then it used to be. </p>
<p>Maybe Garroth was useful for something after all. Even if he hated working out, the confidence he got from his thinning figure gave him some comfort, happiness even.  Zane had a complicated relationship with his body. Sometimes he couldn’t care less what he looked like but at times he was grateful for the long sleeved clothes and the familiar black mask that hid his freckles and insecurities from the rest of the world.</p>
<p>Zane’s roommates were still awake doing who know’s what, but from the sound of Garroth’s screaming Zane’s best guess was Mario Kart, hopefully just Mario Kart. Zane would occasionally hear a big burst of laughter making him growl softly and turn his shoulders to face a different wall. Zane’s icy orbs flicked to the clock on his bedside.</p>
<p>1:39</p>
<p>Not to late for a Friday, usually Zane would be awake at this time too maybe even joining in with his roommates if he was in a good mood. But right now Zane just wanted to sleep, for this day to be over so he could wake up a little less sore and with a clearer head.</p>
<p>Instead his hopes for rest were put on pause by the sound of thundering knocking coming for downstairs. Zane hoped Garroth or Laurance would answer it but sadly the knocking just became louder and more irritatingly present.</p>
<p>With a long sigh Zane rose from the bed. I wasn’t like he was anywhere close to sleeping anyways but the motion made a a grunt of pain escape his lips, the same one’s he quickly pulled a mask over. </p>
<p>When he opened the door Zane was surprised to be greeted by his neighbours. </p>
<p>Katelyn and Kawaii~chan.</p>
<p> Katelyn stood at the door with unimpressed expression the only one Zane really got from her. Kawaii~chan was merely a few strands of pink hair and black fluffy ears behind her taller roommate.</p>
<p>Zane let out an exasperated sigh, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Katelyn, if-“ his deep voice started to question her but he didn’t get to chance to finish. Katelyn let herself in simply blinking at the raven haired male. “If.” Katelyn crooned out. “You’re going to scream enough to wake the entire neighbourhood, at least give us an invite to join in on some of the fun.”</p>
<p>Zane placed his arm on the door frame trying to give his body some relief by leaning against it, his head turned to face her his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. “Garroth.. couldn’t even hear your excessive knocking” Katelyn fired back with an emotionless retort. “Whatever.” Katelyn went off to find Garroth and Laurance with a small smirk painted across her face.</p>
<p>Zane clicked his tongue, it was only when he heard a soft noise from Kawaii~chan did he turn to remember she was here. </p>
<p>It was a bit of an awkward position, Zane leaning against the doorframe to glare down at the much more petite meif’wa girl. The ears atop her head flicked and she  cleared her throat elegantly before coyly lifting up the small basket in her hands up to her nose.</p>
<p>“Kawaii~chan made lemon loaf earlier today and I thought you might like some.” She said cheerily.</p>
<p>Zane blinked down at her. “Huh... come in.” </p>
<p>Kawaii~chan nodded she immediately went to the kichten counter to set her baked goods down. “Sorry if we disturbed you, Katelyn~Sama wanted to come over so… I just came along.”</p>
<p>Zane ran a place hand lightly through his hair. “It’s fine.. it’s not like I could fall asleep anyways.”</p>
<p>“Is Zane~Kun having trouble sleeping?” Kawaii~chan looked up for her lemon loaf her voice settled for a second and an unfamiliar emotion glimmered in her eyes it made Zane tense. Was that some slight concern? For him? Why? Instinctively Zane’s response was defensive. “Why does it matter..”</p>
<p>“Oh... it’s just. You look tired.”</p>
<p>Zane tried to hide his face wondering if he truly looked like the baggy-eyed mess he felt like he did.</p>
<p>Kawaii~chan smiled softly “Here.. have some.” Kawaii~chan handed him a the plated treat and Zane moved to sit down on the couch. Kawaii~chan stayed by her precious dessert for a minute before she went to sit next to him by then Zane was pretty much already finished. </p>
<p>He didn’t realize how hungry he was and Kawaii~chan was always a phenomenal baker, her skills paled in comparison to most sweet culinary work he has seen. Kawaii~chan was always good at things like that and deserved more credit than Zane’s stand-offish demeanour could give her. </p>
<p>Zane and Kawaii~chan’s relationship was odd. They both found each other interesting and they got along well but they were still friends by circumstance more than anything. They had been classsmates, coworkers he even posed as a sort of mentor to the cheerful meif’wa at times. Despite a few conversations they’re relationship was still a vast ocean begging to be explored but both to shy to fully jump in.</p>
<p>Sure she was just an annoying girl women thing, but she was a good one. Kawaii~chan’s was kind to him and he wanted to be nicer to her than he has been.</p>
<p>“Why this all of a sudden?” Kawaii~chan enjoyed making cupcakes and cookies the most and if she was bringing over dessert or even baking with Zane that’s usually what she’d make. The meif’wa would save more advanced desserts for the café, he knew that. </p>
<p>“Well, Kawaii~chain’s been craving cupcakes lately but with all the work and the café I’d had less time to bake for myself, not that I’m complaining I love the café but I needed to use up the buttermilk and Katelyn~Sama’s extra lemons so cupcakes would just be inconvenient and I don’t wanna be too easily predic-..”</p>
<p>Zane cut off her rambling with a sharp inhale. “Kawaii~chan? Would you like a cupcake?” Her amber eyes fluttered up to his face like she was wondering if he was being serious or not. “I would.” Kawaii~chan put a finger near her cheek fiddling slightly with a strand of pink hair. Zane felt a tug of the corner of his lips behind his mask. With little thought to his words and actions Zane led Kawaii~chan to where the cupcakes were stored, in his room.</p>
<p>Kawaii~chan small fair hands trailed up the railing, she spoke after a couple of soft silent moments. “-um... why are we...” Zane faces her.</p>
<p>“Oh, I have to keep cupcakes in my room... away from, you know.”<br/>
Kawaii~chan nodded in instant understanding. “Oh I see, Kawaii~chan is lucky that her roommate doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth.” Zane nodded thankful for her words, most everyone would’ve teased him for his craving of sweets but her nonchalant beaming up at him eased the male ever so slightly. </p>
<p>Zane turned back to her, now with his large hands taking a pink frosted cupcake and he swiftly handed it to the girl. She had chosen to sit on the floor leaning her back against his bed. She thanked him and got to eating. Zane sat himself on the bed and crossed a leg over his knee. From slightly above Zane noticed his coworker, his friend he dare consider her, the light from the dimmer switch gave her cheeks a glimmering shadow a beautiful contrast to her honey sweet eyes.</p>
<p>Zane rubbed at his shoulder wishing he could be freed of the achingly tight knots that tainted his back. His inefficient positioning did almost nothing to help. Kawaii~chan noticed this and right after she tossed the wrapper into the trashcan by the desk she started giving him obvious but concerned blinks. </p>
<p>“Zane~kun are you okay?” </p>
<p>As those words trickled into his ears Zane’s heart clenched, only for a split second, but it did. Those words felt like a ghost of memory and paired with a cute Japanese title and her tenderhearted high keyed voice it was peculiar moment of apprehensiveness and bliss for Zane. </p>
<p>Normally Zane would’ve just brushed it off said it was nothing with a cold huff but he didn’t. Zane didn’t know why he instead told her,</p>
<p>“My back’s been killing me..” Zane voice lowered almost in a groan of pain. His cheeks burned at the feeling of weakness. Kawaii~chan let out a small hum and started to gently pat the spot on the ground next to her, beckoning Zane down next to her. Why, next to her..</p>
<p>Zane’s body gave in and Kawaii~chan does something very unexpected. She moved her hand to rub his shoulder gently and Zane just about melted into a puddle right and there. </p>
<p>“Wha... Ah..-“ Zane voice cut off into some kind of pleasured moan.</p>
<p>His cheeks burned. </p>
<p>The action was so perfect, Zane almost didn’t dare look at her, until her hand stilled and Zane almost whimpered from the abrupt loss of touch.<br/>
Kawaii~chan’s cheeks were dusted with a pink blush and she chuckled a little. Zane guessed his face was also very visibly crimson despite what his mask and hair covered.</p>
<p>“Your muscles are tense..”</p>
<p>No shit,</p>
<p>“If you turn around.. I can give you a massage.”</p>
<p>Zane’s heart fluttered at her sweet offer. Why was he feeling like this. Was it the exhaustion? Zane’s heart had already forced him to turn so his back was to the pretty meif’wa female. </p>
<p>Kawaii~chan had got to work on his shoulders, the pads of her fingers sliding under his shirt to press into pale skin, emmiting a sigh from the nivana that was the release of Zane’s tension.<br/>
It only got better as her hands went lower, she cared to the ache at the side of his back, pain that haunted him by doing something as simple as turning his torso. Then her hands would walk up again and back down,</p>
<p>god it felt so good...</p>
<p>As her hands coyly moved under his collar or gently lifted up the back of his shirt to press on beautiful pale skin. </p>
<p>Kawaii~chan used her thumbs to press at the sore spots at his lower back, absorbing and taking away the pain his muscles held so tightly to themselves. </p>
<p>Oh — Zane wished he could lie down. The kneading of her palms could lull him to sleep and he could finally relax as he drifted off into his dreams</p>
<p>Of course that would be in a perfect world. But Zane’s world is far from perfect, it’s awkward and uncomfortable and annoying, but at this moment Zane didn’t feel any of those things, except maybe a little uncomfortable from having to support his back  as Kawaii~chan lifted his soreness away but he was more than willing to indulge if that was the only price.</p>
<p>Although there was one spot that kept bothering him, now Zane has tried his very best to keep any pleasured noises in his throat, Irene forbid that he gave into the whines or moans that wanted to escape his blissed and relaxed self, notifying Kawaii~chan just how much he’s enjoying this. Still, if she hit that spot he wasn’t sure he could hold back a breathless sigh at the very least.</p>
<p>Nonetheless the rigid positioning and that certain crick in his muscles was the least of his worries when, unfortunately — the more annoying— part of Zane’s world entered the room. Garroth.</p>
<p>“Kawaii~chan..?”</p>
<p>The lady in question abruptly took her palms away from kneading  Zane’s back. She turned to face his closet not looking at Zane or his brother. Zane quickly pulled his shirt down holding his breath, Zane couldn’t hear her’s either.</p>
<p>“..we were just gonna play some overcooked, in teams..—“ Garroth trailed off, watching haphazardly, as his baby brother and good friend sat there like they were caught carrying a fucking dead body.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah..” Her voice came out coy and distracted.</p>
<p>The two soon left Garroth casting the raven-haired male a confused yet curious glance, After Kawaii~Chan closed the door Zane shifted onto his bed with a groan of annoyance towards his brother and mourning at the loss of the meif’wa’s touch. This was just fucking—</p>
<p>Tickety Boo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>going off on a whim here to stay that the only people who are gonna read this are veteran Aphmau fans starved to the bone for cute content of these lovelies which I’m happy to deliver!! This is a self indulgent piece of fluffy, set after season 3ish pretty much if they didn’t go to the lodge or starlight wonderland and everyone was happy and safe and the only thing Zane had to worry about was sore muscles and this cute gal coming over to take care of him.🥺</p>
<p>Okay this is getting long thank you for reading ily and I treasure you bye!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>